Diamante
by Lyra Raven-k
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que significa no sentir, ni amor, ni alegría, ni dolor, ni sufrimiento. No sabes lo que daría por dejar de sentir. Cambiaría mi vida por cualquier otra... Tal vez soy lo que necesitas
1. Por cualquier otra

Por cualquier otra

Era una de esas noches donde la luna se ve extrañamente hermosa, las nubes de lluvia a su alrededor, opacando su luz, e iluminando tan solo algunas partes en la tierra, esa tierra donde ahora solo corre un río de sangre…

Sangre…

Ese ha sido mi destino desde hace tanto que ya no recuerdo, mi maldito destino, un asesino natural eso es lo que soy, no existe enemigo para mi, olvide lo que es ser mortal, deje de sentir, deje de ser humano y aunque nunca me rendí en ese pasado lejano, ahora la fatalidad me consume cada día más.

Miro el cuerpo inerte de la mujer a mis pies y el río de sangre, la misma sangre que se encuentra en mis labios, para sobrevivir esto es lo que debo hacer matar; dejar de sentir dolor, sufrimiento, por aquellos desdichados que caen en mis manos, las manos de un asesino, que todo puede, que todo ha visto.

Me alejo de esa escena que tantas veces he visto, necesito algo para hacerme olvidar, aunque eso es imposible, llego a un bar lleno de humanos, humanos alcoholizados que ignoran lo que soy…

Nadie…

Me grita mi inconsciente ese soy yo, un nadie al cual no se le puede herir, al que nunca han lastimado y el llanto tan solo es agua salada que jamás han caído por mis ojos, la fragilidad es algo que no existe para mí.

En la barra se encuentran muchos que mañana no recordaran nada, presas fáciles, muchas como ellas han pasado por mí, probar el placer carnal con esas criatura tan crédulas y efímeras, que lo único que buscan es dejar de sentir, cuando yo lo que más deseo es sentir, sentir algo más que este profundo vació.

Vacio…

Donde se supone debe haber un corazón no ha nada más que una piedra que lo único que llega a sentir es un vacio profundo y negro. Llego otra noche buscando placer, otra noche sin sentir, nadie sabe la maldición que significa no sentir absolutamente nada, ni dolor, ni amor, absolutamente nada y mi pensamiento más recurrente llega a mis oídos.

-Cambiaría mi vida por cualquier otra…

Espero que a alguien le guste, la verdad es que andaba un tanto deprimida y bueno esto fue lo que resulto, son capítulos muy cortos y no creo que dure mucho la historia, como 7 capítulos cortos, al escribirlo pensé en dos personas importantes que ya no están, así que terminare esto pase lo que pase ^^


	2. Muerte

Muerte

-Cambiaría mi vida por cualquier otra…- no sé porque ese pensamiento salió de mis labios.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a la salida, otra noche donde el dolor y el sufrimiento se anidan en este maldito corazón, otra noche pensando en el pasado y en lo que pudo ser, sabiendo que no existe un futuro para mí, simplemente no existe la eternidad.

Mi vida desde siempre ha sido un asco, viviendo a la sombra de mi hermano, con el desprecio de mi padre y la lastima de mi madre, no es de sorprenderse que me haya ido de casa a los 15 años, justo cuando descubrí mi sexualidad, ser gay en mi familia era un pecado mortal, a veces quisiera que dejara de doler, que dejara de doler el despreció y la muerte.

Mi hermano que siempre fue el orgullo familiar, mi orgullo personal, pero como dije no existe la eternidad, una enfermedad mortal que lo consumió en tan poco tiempo, justo cuando yo estaba más confundido, justo cuando las cosas no podían ir peor mi hermano enfermo, y cuando pensamos que todo iba a mejorar, mi hermano tan solo se rindió, decidió terminar con su vida y sufrimiento.

No dejo de pensar que los humanos somos egoístas, mi hermano lo fue al dejarnos, nosotros lo somos por pensar solo en nuestra propia felicidad y estabilidad, nunca pensamos en él, y cuando mi casa se caía a pedazos decidí que era momento de ser egoísta e irme, han pasado 8 años y aun puedo sentir la muerte.

Esa misma sensación de terror, dolor y vacio que provoca la muerte, la inmensa tristeza, es lo que siento al pasar por un callejón oscuro, el charco de sangre en mis pies me lo confirma… alguien ha muerto.

No puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, y comienzo a correr, tan rápido como puedo, mi maldito egoísmo no me permite hacer nada siempre es nada conmigo, todo por querer salvar esta patética vida, pero la sensación no me deja me persigue y justo cuando no puedo más y tropiezo, alguien llega frente a mí, alguien que trae la muerte consigo.

-¿De quién huyes?

"De ti" quisiera contestar, o de la muerte, pero al parecer es lo mismo.

Muchas muchas gracias a las que seleccionaron la historia como favorita o la pusieron en alerta ^^, pero = agradecería reviws ^^ jejejej bueno espero que les haya gustado


	3. Anhelo Insensible

Anhelo Insensible

-Cambiaría mi vida por cualquier otra…

Alguien dijo lo que he pensado por tanto tiempo, un chico bastante joven de cabellos negros y piel pálida, que tras decir esas simples palabras, que pasaron desapercibidas de todos, se fue…

El shock no me dejo reaccionar a tiempo, no sé ¿por qué? o ¿para que?, tan solo se, que debía alcanzarlo, no dejarlo ir, y así fue, gracias a mis sentidos más desarrollados pude encontrar su olor, lo seguí al parecer se dirigía al mismo lugar donde deje a la mujer que me sirvió de alimento hoy.

Lo vi detenerse frente al callejón, sin mirar realmente al interior, bajo la vista y vio el charco de sangre, se quedo un momento ahí sin hacer o decir algo, me acerque a él, pero no se percataba de mi presencia cuando lo iba a tocar comenzó a correr.

Fui tras él, y parecía que no huía de lo que, probablemente sabía que pasó, parecía huir de mi, ¿por qué? si ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia, ¿exactamente de que huía?

-¿De quién huyes?- le pregunte frente a él cuando se tropezó

No contesto, alzo su vista y vi reflejado el sufrimiento, el sufrimiento y el terror de saber lo que mi presencia significa…

-…Eres… como la muerte…

- …- no sabía que decir esa afirmación tan contundente-… ¿que te hace pensar eso?

- …así se siente cuando llega la muerte, pero tú no eres ella,… tan solo… la provocas

-…- sus palabras me sorprendieron como era posible que supiera lo que soy, un asesino natural sanguinario, el asesino perfecto- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- …- se queda en silencio pero aún me sostiene la mirada- quien sabe, pero tampoco lo niegas, así que no debo estar equivocado- se levanto me miro a los ojos- pero si vienes a matarme me harías un gran favor… así dejaría de sentir

- ja. - sonreí

- ¿qué es lo gracioso?

- la ironía, eso es lo gracioso, tu huyes de lo que yo más anhelo… poder sentir

- No sé por qué querrías algo así, algo tan inútil como los sentimientos

- para sentirme humano, tal vez,… para sentirme menos como un monstruo

- Ser humano es una porquería

- tú lo eres...

- Y por eso SOY una porquería, y tú eres el aurea de la muerte

- …- sonreí de nuevo, cuanto más me hará sonreír hace tanto que no lo hacía que es tan extraño- peculiar forma de describirme, si soy el aurea de la muerte ¿por qué no huyes? ¿Acaso no me temes?

- tal vez, pero tú me puede dar algo que deseo…

- Ah! Si? ¿Y que puede ser?

- Mi muerte… y la insensibilidad a todo.

Bien aquí el siguiente capitulo ^^ espero les guste agradecería mucho sus reviews tal vez el prox capitulo también se tarde un poco así que paciencia n.n Gracias por leer n.n


	4. Tus sentimientos

Tus sentimientos.

Cuando vi a un chico rubio de ojos azules frente a mis ojos me paralice, él en si no parecía peligroso, podría llegar a pasar por cualquier persona amable pero… la sensación a su alrededor me decía otra cosa, huye! me gritaba mi fuero interno, y de verdad lo quise hacer, pero aunque realmente me aterraba el me podía dar lo que había buscado por un largo tiempo.

Mi muerte…mi tan ansiada insensibilidad a todo

Desde que mi hermano murió y yo escape de casa, quise terminar con mi vida, pero siempre fui muy inferior a mi hermano, nunca pude seguirlo, nunca pude seguir sus pasos, siempre he sido cobarde y ahora este sujeto se presentaba ante mí como la oportunidad de mi vida o de mi muerte.

-¿Y por qué crees que te daría algo así?

- Porque es tu naturaleza, tú lo sabes y yo lo siento

- … Tienes razón- me miraba trataba de leer en mi o eso parecía- pero por hoy… tu vivirás, mañana tal vez tu me des lo que yo por tanto tiempo he buscado…

Después de eso el simplemente desapareció, y yo caí de rodillas al piso ¿que fue exactamente lo que paso?, no lo sé, pero aun siento la presión en mi pecho, el terror y la sensación de saber que alguien ha muerto.

Regreso como puedo a mi pequeño apartamento en una de las zonas más pobres y nefastas de la ciudad, donde lo único que se ve es la pobreza y el más profundo egoísmo del ser humano, el lugar perfecto para aumentar la misantropía que siempre he sentido, siento mi respiración agitada y esta presión que no se va, solo… solo quiero desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz entra por mi ventana y me da directo en los ojos, me siento aturdido y confuso, adoro ese momento cuando no sé quién soy, que ha sido de mi vida o la porquería en la que estoy hundido, adoro esos tres segundos cuando despiertas y simplemente no sientes nada; pero algo tan maravilloso simplemente no puede ser eterno, la eternidad no existe y la insensibilidad tampoco.

Como si fuera un mal sueño, una película de terror o una borrachera donde nada es lo que parece, regresan a mí los recuerdos de ese ser tan enigmático, que no se podría describir más que como un ángel, un ángel caído que trae tras de sí una ola de muerte, la inconfundible tristeza y desesperación que siempre viene con ella, aún me siento débil y un tanto mareado con el sabor de las lagrimas en mi boca,

Saladas…

Así son las lagrimas, saladas, un sabor tan simple pero que significa tantas cosas, y simplemente no puedo evitar que a mi cabeza regresen eso momentos donde mi familia simplemente se desmorono donde lo que más quise en la vida decidió ser egoísta y abandonarme, simplemente no pude evitar recordad que sigo aquí, que tengo que sobrevivir… y que es tarde para ir a trabajar.

Me limpio esas gotas saladas de mi rostro y me alisto para el trabajo, un trabajo tan repulsivo como la vida misma, nada peor que hacer lo que más odias y yo lo que más odio es a la raza humana… tratar con personas que lo único que les interesa es su bienestar, que te ven como si fueras peor que basura, como un robot que solo está ahí para cumplir sus estúpidos caprichos, nada peor que ser un trabajador de las grandes cadenas de comida rápida.

Los últimos días son grises, melancólicos y monótonos como lo han sido toda mi vida, llego al trabajo y mi jefe que me mira de esa forma que te congela el alma, de inmediato me reprende por llegar tarde, me pone a trabajar en la bodega donde el trabajo es más pesado, a veces creo que ese ser que parece representar todos los malos sentimientos del ser humano, es un verdadero monstruo que se regocija en la tragedia y el sufrimiento ajeno, un ser cruel y sanguinario, que cree tener el poder sobre ti, pero que a diferencia del chico rubio de anoche, simplemente es un mal chiste, nada comparado con un asesino natural, perfecto y sanguinario.

Mi día transcurre como debe de ser, uno de esos días terribles donde todo a tu alrededor se complica y todo lo que quieres es dormir, desaparecer del mundo, un día calificado como pésimo, un mal día.

El único sonido que puedo escuchar es el tic-tac de mi reloj, estoy sentado en mi sillón sin hacer nada más que respirar, sin hacer nada más que existir, las lágrimas de nuevo se acumulan en mis ojos, unos ojos azules regresan a mi mente con más intensidad, esos ojos azules que todo el día me han acompañado, y de repente sucede…. El chico rubio esta frente a mí

-…- tan solo me mira, y yo me levanto de mi asiento para quedar frente a él a pocos centímetros, no sé por qué, no lo entiendo pero me invade una paz, una paz tan irónica que me hace sonreír

- te estaba esperando- le digo y él me mira sorprendido

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me temías?

- aún te temo, pero deseaba verte- y es cierto, es tan cierto como lo es la necesidad de respirar

No se qué sucedió con mi cuerpo tan solo se movió solo, sin motivo, sin razón aparente, pero me acerque a él. era un poco más alto que yo, vi sus ojos tan azules, tan profundos y sencillamente me acerque a probar esos labios, esos labios que significaban mi fin y aunque yo lo sabía no me importo.

Bien otro capitulo espero les gustara, espero no tardar según yo faltan com capitulos y ya llevo hasta el 6 así que no creo tardar en publicar n.n Gracias por leer


	5. Promesa

Promesa 

Durante mi larga vida vi crecer y morir a mucha gente, vi cambiar el mundo, he visto el amor, la decepción, el dolor, la felicidad y el sufrimiento, sin ser capaz de experimentar cualquiera de estas emociones, es algo que jamás voy a sentir, nací siendo lo que soy, un ser insensible que todo lo ha tenido, sencillamente soy incapaz de sentir, pero cuando ese chico de cabellos negros y mirada tan oscura como una noche sin luna, me miro con terror y desesperación, logre sentir, logre saber que significaba sentir, pude sentir esas emociones como propias.

Sentí por primera vez…

Y aunque desaparecí de su vista me quede con él, viendo cada movimiento, sentí el dolor de su corazón, por primera vez supe lo que era la empatía, la empatía pura de compartir una tristeza, porque si, un asesino como yo, por primera vez supo lo que era una lagrima, e irremediablemente desee jamás separarme de él,

-….- tal vez fue un poco precipitado de mi parte aparecer así de la nada frente a él pero quería verlo de frente, perderme en eso ojos negros.

- te estaba esperando- esas simples palabras me sorprendieron, veo en su mirada el anhelo de verme y ¿la alegría? No lo sé

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me temías?- ayer se moría de miedo al verme y hoy parece ser que todo lo que desea es estar conmigo.

- aún te temo, pero deseaba verte- parece que no era el único con ese deseo.

Su mirada me congela a mí, un ser que todo lo ha tenido, a mí, que nunca he sentido nada, veo como se acerca, nuestros rostros quedan tan cerca, y esos labios me tientan a probarlos una y otra vez, soy un poco más alto que él y veo como su rostro se acomoda frente al mío, tan solo para besarme, un beso lento pero profundo, como ningún otro.

-… ¿por qué? – le pregunto sobre sus labios cuándo se separa de mí,

- … no lo sé, tal vez solo eres lo que siempre busque y quiero retenerte a mi lado como sea

- no era necesario comprarme con un beso, porque no pienso dejarte nunca- me acaricia el rostro con su nariz, y posa su frente en mi hombro

- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué alguien como tu se interesa en alguien como yo? ¿ que ves en mi? No me conoces

- ni tú a mi, y aún así me quieres a tu lado

- ¿Quién eres?- sonrió de nuevo, es cierto que no se su nombre ni él el mío, pero también es cierto que no sabe lo que soy,,,

- podrías llamarme Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, ¿y tú?

-… -levanta la vista un poco confundido y me sonríe, es la primera vez que veo esa mueca en su cara, es tan serio- sabes que no me refería a eso, pero puedes llamarme Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke

- bien Sasuke ¿a que te referías?

- ¿qué eres?

-¿por qué quieres saber?- no puedo evitar evadir la pregunta pero es que temo que mi verdadera naturaleza lo separe de mí

- Por qué quiero saber con quién voy a pasar el resto de mi vida

Esa respuesta me aturdió más que cualquier cosa, y aunque las intenciones de ambos parecían honestas, nadie sabía lo que pasaría por que mi incapacidad de sentir y su egoísmo siempre fueron un problema en nuestras vidas.

* * *

Hola creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo lo siento de verdad u.u, por eso estoy publicando a pesar de que aun no avanzo con esta historia y es que la he abandonado mucho ^^U, el siguiente capitulo tardara, porque no podre publicar hasta que por lo menos adelante otros dos capitulo :(, en fin espero que alguien aun le interese esta historia ^^U GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
